Castle's Unknown Child
by castillioneer
Summary: Castle and Beckett slept together. Beckett got pregnant couple months after sleeping with Castle a couple of times. Then one day they ran in to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you guys enjoy this sotry. First story on here and I've had this story in my head for a while now. I think it's time for me to get it out.  
**

**3 Years Ago- Rick **

Richard Castle was just having a normal day at the loft. He was in his office with his laptop in lap. The page was blank. He started to get frustrated 'why can't I come up with anything? I need an inspiration' he thought to himself. Then he got interrupted by his cell. He looked to see who was it but it was unfamiliar number. So he just picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hello, Rick. It's me Brandon for college. How are you?" Castle wasn't really sure why he was calling him. Why not find out he thought.

"I'm great and how about yourself?"

"I'm great too. I was wondering would you like to come to a party like old times. That's if you're up to it would be good to have fun and see some pretty hot women."

Castle is not sure because he hasn't been to a party since college and he has a 5 year daughter. His mother did say she would love to spend more time with Alexis would be a good opportunity for them both. It would be good for me to meet new people and enjoy life.

"Sure I would love too. Where is this party at?"

"I'll give you the address." Brandon gave Castle the address and hung up. Better call my mother. His mother picked up on the second ring.

"Hello darling Richard."

"Hello mother, would you mind watching Alexis tonight for me while I go out for the night" Heard his mother sigh.

"Yes, I would love some alone time with Alexis."

"Thanks mother."

"What time do you want me to come over?"

"Is 6 good for you?"

"Okay darling I'll see you in a few hours then."

He hung up the phone and decided to spend time with his lovely daughter. So he left his office to head up stairs to Alexis's room. He stopped at Alexis's doorway to see what she was doing. She was playing with her stuffed animals in chair around her play table having a tea party.

'Hi pumpkin" walking over to give her a kiss on the temple.

"Hi daddy" giving him a great big hug. "Would you like to join me?" she said with a great big smile.

"Sure pumpkin, where do you want me to sit?"

"You can sit across from me." Pointing at the elephant in the chair.

He sat down in the little chair and Alexis put a tea cup in front of him. They did that for a good hour or so. He looked at the time. Decided he better go take a shower. He got up and gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek and left her room to head down stairs to him bed room. He stripped off all his clothes a hopped in the shower and got out grabbed a towel. Wrapped the towel around his waist and walked of his bathroom to his closet to get some clothes on. He picked a maroon t-shirt and dark jeans. Then he put some cologne and went to go pick out a jacket so he grabbed a sweat shirt and a leather jacket. He heard a knock.

Walked over to the door and saw his lovely mother on the other side.

"Hi mother." He said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek

"Hi darling" she giving her son a hug

"Alexis your grandmother is here." He said as Alexis beaming down the stairs.

"Hi grams" ran over to her grandmother giving her a great big hug.

"Hi sweetie" she said as giving Alexis a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I better get going. Don't stay up too now. I love you pumpkin. Be good for your grandmother for me." Giving his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy!" not really wanting her father to leave.

"See you later mother" walking to the door

"Don't do anything I would do" waving to her son before he went out the door

**Kate-**

Beckett was having a normal day. She was out with her friend from college. They were just having coffee and there this guy that kept looking at them. Then the guy decided to walk over to them.

"Hi" he was tall. Not bad looking.

"Hi" her friend said.

"I was wondering would you lovely ladies like to go to a party tonight?"

"We would love to come." Beckett friend really liked to party. Not that she didn't have a wild side, which she did but she really didn't feel like going to party tonight. Since her mother passed away she really hasn't been to parties. It would probably be good to have fun and who knows maybe they'll be some really hot guys there. The guy gave them the address.

"Are you sure about going to this party? We won't know anyone at this party."

"C'mon Beckett have some fun, so what if we don't know anyone there. Is that what makes it fun. We need to enjoy life when we're still young." Beckett knew her friend was right. What does she have to leave? Not like she's anything else to do tonight. Plus it's a Friday night time for some wild fun. So the finish their coffee and head to her friend's house. To get here friends wardrobe and then they went to Beckett's. By the time they got there they've got an hour and a half to get ready for the party. Beckett jumps in the shower and the gets dressed in a purple shirt and faded jeans. Her friend took and shower a got dressed in a summer dressed that was pink. They did their hair and headed out the door to head to the party.

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think, would be great. All mistakes are mine. Writing this to get better. Thank you for those that read my story. I will try to put a chapter up a week. I fixed this chapter thought it need some fixing since I posted it at like 2AM in the morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while and I changed it up. I decided if I want this story to last I have split chapter 1 into two. I changed it. All mistakes are mine. Not perfect but I'll promise it well get better with practice**

* * *

**The Party-**

Rick arrived at the party, there were lots of people. Lots of hot women, he walked inside the house it was really crowded. Lots of people dancing and there was a pretty good band playing. He spotted his college buddy over at the drink table but he ran into someone. He landed on top of her and she didn't look very happy.

"I'm so sorry" Rick said not wanting to get punched in the crouch by this breathtaking women his never seen before tell now. He got off her and helped her up. When their hands touch he felt electricity run through him. Her eyes are just so beautiful green.

"What the FUCK" she said. She was pissed off that some guy knocked her over and landed on top of her. She never seen the guy before but his eyes are just so gorgeous. She got lost in his ocean blue eyes. She wasn't going to lie he is very ruggedly handsome. He sure is tall, board frame; from the looks he has a toned chest.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention" he really didn't know what to say to this gorgeous women in front of him and he can tell she not happy.

"Next time pay attention to where you're walking" she hissed. Not really sure why she is tell standing there talking to him.

"Point taken" he said.

"Good" she said and walked away.

They both went their separate ways. Kate walked over to her friend to seen what she was up too. She walked around and couldn't find her. But she kept seeing the guy that knocked her over. She couldn't keep her eyes of him just the way his hand touched hers when he helped her up. She felt something; just thinking of it gave her the chills down her spine.

* * *

Rick couldn't get his mind of those gorgeous eyes. He needs to do something to get his mind off a woman he doesn't even know the name of, but ever where he turned he saw her. His not going to lie though what she was wearing wasn't helping him, just the way her jeans hugged her hips and purple shirt made her look really sexy. Then her long brunette hanged over her shoulder. For the looks of it would be really soft between his fingers.' Why am I so into this woman I don't even know?' he asked himself.

Kate Beckett couldn't take it anymore she had to get to know this sexy ruggedly handsome name or get to know him but his driving her crazy. Plus her friend told her she need to have fun. This party is a little boring. So she decided to go over the drink table where he was at. She walked up to him and touched his arm to get his attention.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett" she said a little nervous.

"Hello, I'm Rick Castle" he said. Really wasn't expecting to see her again and her to introduce herself.

"Nice to me you Rick" she really doesn't know what to say to him. She just lost her words when she looked in to his eyes. She's never seen gorgeous blue eyes like his.

"Nice to meet you too Kate, would you like to dance?" extending his hand out for her to grab.

"Sure" as she took his hand.

They dance for a good hour. Then they walked over to get something to drink. Castle got some scotch and Beckett had vodka. After they had a few drinks in them.

* * *

"Would you like to go for a walk or something?" Castle asked.

"Yeah sure that would be nice" Kate said.

They both said good bye to their friends and left. Once they got outside Rick noticed Kate was shivering. So he took off his jacket and walked behind Kate put in on her shoulders.

At first Kate didn't know what Rick was doing tell she felt his hands barely brush her shoulders tell saw he gave her his jacket.

'You didn't have to do that Rick" she said. Tell her nose smelled this delicious scent. His jacket smelled good and it just so warm.

"No biggie it's all good. Plus you looked like your freezing" he said. His mother taught him to be a gentleman, so he did what he thought was right. No women should be freezing their ass off in this chilly night.

They walked in silence, enjoy each other's company. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other. They just glanced at each other. Once they walked to a house Rick didn't know why Kate stopped.

"This is where I live. Would you like to come up for some coffee?" she said. Not really sure if it's a good idea she barely knows that guy but his just so comfortable to be around.

"Sure why not" he said. He really wasn't expecting to be invited into her home.

Kate walked up the steps pulled out her key. "You coming, Castle?"

"Uh, yes" what the hell is wrong with me? He thought to himself. Acting like a horny teenage all because of a very breathtaking woman asked him if he was coming. The way she said his last name was so hot.

Once she got the door open holding it open for Castle to walk in. Closing the door and walking over the kitchen to make some coffee. Then she was wondering where Castle went she thought he was behind her but he wasn't.

Castle decided since she went to the kitchen he was going to look around. He saw lovely family photos on the wall. He liked the feeling of her house very cozy and warm. He walked around the living room. Tell he saw someone snoring on the living room couch with lots of beer bottles. So he decided to go see Beckett in the kitchen to tell her he probably should go home.

"There you are" she said with a smile on her; tell she saw a scared look on his face.

"I should probably go" he really didn't want to intrude and plus her father is home.

"What's wrong Castle?" she really didn't know what scared him.

"Umm there is someone is the living room snoring" he really was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Oh shit my father is passed out drunk and that's why Castle was scared. "Oh that's my father"

He just stood there like a scared little boy. He looks so adorable and just makes me want to tell everything is going to be fine because her father is drunk and his very hard to wake up. What the fuck am I saying acting like a horny teenage. She doesn't want him to leave. So she just going to have to get him to forget her father is there.

"Can you please just say to have a cup of coffee" she said handing him a cup and he gladly took it and their hands brushed send shivers through both of them.

He finished his cup of coffee and handed Kate the mug, so she can put in the sink. "Well I better get going thank you for th…"

Kate interrupted him with her lips. He kissed back deepening the kiss. She licked his lips with her tongue asked for an entrance which he opened his mouth willingly. Next thing he know Kate was pushing him against the counter with her hands fisting his shirt not letting him go. They both pulled breathing for air. Both panting and breathing hard.

"Wow" is all he could say.

"I agree" as she went back to kiss his soft lips.

He kissed her back hard and passionate. Then he felt Kate's hands gliding down his chest to his bulge in his pants. He groaned in Kate's mouth.

She loved the taste of his mouth coffee and something sweet that made it him. Kate moans in this mouth. Rick watched to her that lovely sound again. Kate felt Castle hands move from her face to her butt. Then Castle's mouth moved for her lips to her jaw and pulse point on her neck.

"Oh god Castle" Kate gasped out loving the feeling of his mouth and hands on her. She just can't get enough of him.

He decided to pick her up place her on the counter as he roamed her body lifting the hem of her shirt. He loved the feeling of her soft skin.

Kate was getting tired of this she just wants him for fuck her already. He's driving her crazy. She can feel pool forming between her legs soaking her panties. So she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Next thing she knew Rick was caring her up the stairs to her bedroom but he doesn't know which one is hers.

"Door on the left" she said during kisses

He got her room and lied her down on her bed.

"Where are you going?" she hoped he not leaving just after getting her all heated up.

"Just going to close the door" he said closing the door and locking it.

"Okay but please hurry" she said demanding.

He rushed over to her lying on top of her playing with the hum of her shirt. He lifted over her head and throw it somewhere over him. Then he felt eager hands lifting his shirt over his head.

"Someone is eager to get in my pants I see" he said with a smirk on his face

"Shut up! Just undress me." She said. He's taking forever.

Beckett decided to just undo his belt and pants. She slides her hand in his pants feeling his hard erecting as he bucked his hips against her hand. He sure is not small.

He took off the rest of Kate's clothes.

Kate took the rest of his clothes off. Now they're both naked. She grabbed him firmly make his stiffen under her hand.

"Castle I want you in me now!" she said

He saw lust and desire in her eyes and they darkened.

"Do you have protection?" he asked

"I don't care and I'm clean and on the pill" she said really getting tired of waiting.

"I'm clean too" he said as teasing her entrance

"Just stick it in already" she said demanding him.

He did what she told him to do with one smooth stroke. She felt so wet and tight.

"How are you so tight?" he asked

"Just move Castle" she said moving her hips against his. He felt so good in her. He hit all the right place no other guy did.

Castle moaned loving the feeling of her around him.

"You're so gorgeous" he said as he kissed hard on the lips.

"You're not bad yourself, Castle" she said as digging her nails in his back. She probably was hurting him but he didn't really care.

He was coming close to the edge and he felt her walls close on him. To him must mean she's close over the edge as well. They both climaxed the same time.

"Wow that was amaz…." He got interrupted by her lips on his.

"Yes it was" she said rubbing his back.

Both of them sweaty and loving the feel of each other. He pulled himself of her and lied next to her. She moved to snuggle with him. He's not much of a cuddlier after sex with her it feels different.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please review it means a lot and no hate here. Thank you to those who are follwing my story. **

**You can follow me on Instagram castillioneer and caskettlovers fanfic account**

**ENJOY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you peeps enjoy this chapter. **

**I do't own any of the character's or Castle. **

**Please let me know what you peeps think. **

**Thank you for thoughs that are following, fatorite, and review it means a lot. **

* * *

**Morning After-**

Castle woke up to a sweet scent that smells like cherries. He felt some weight in his body. He lifted his head to see what the weight was and he saw some lovely brown hair covered his naked chest. The woman on top was naked as well. How in the hell did this happen? He thought to himself. His head was hurting like a bitch. Now he wish he remembered how this happened and he noticed that his not at the loft. The room had posters on the wall and purple paint in the background. It is very cozy room with a bean bag chair. There was something in the corner of her room he didn't know what it was. It looked like a big stuffed animal of some kind maybe an elephant. He felt her lifted her head off his chest.

"Hello and who are you?" she asked. She really doesn't remember what the fuck happened last night only thing she remembers going to a party with a friend from college. She wasn't going to lie this guy I am lying on is very handsome. What the fuck his also naked underneath me great please don't tell me I had sex with him.

"Uh, I'm Rick and who are you?" he so hoping she remembered what happened last night or were they came from.

"I'm Kate. Did we have sex last night?" she was hoping he know what happened last night.

"From the looks of it we did. Honestly I don't remember it though." He admitted.

"I don't remember either. The only thing I remember from last night is that I was a party." She was hoping that would help.

"Okay now I remember I knocked you over and landed on top of you." he not really sure if that was a good idea.

"So you are the one that made me fall on my back" she really wasn't happy because her head and back hurt like hell.

"I really don't mean to. It was an accident and I'm sorry if I hurt your back." He said with a sad face. He really was sorry. God why does she have to be so fucking beautiful, he thought to himself.

"I think I'll be fine. I just wish I remembered the sex though." She said with a smirk

"So am I here you right you want a repeat of what happened last night?" He said make sure he heard her right and was she serious?

"No. Yes I would." She said with sarcasm.

"Oka…" he got interrupted by her lips on his. He thinks he heard a moan come out of her mouth. He moved for her mouth to her neck and lower he went.

"Oh god" Kate gasped she didn't want him to stop. His mouth was doing wonders in her folds. Then he add a finger into her hole making her arch her back, so he could have more access to her pussy. She feels the pressure building up. Next thing she know her climax went in Rick's mouth. "Wow" is all Kate could say from the mind blowing organism she just had.

"That was amazing." Rick said with a great big smile on his face.

"Yes it was" all she could say tell Rick came back up her body to her mouth. Sweet passionate kiss she's never had before. She didn't want the kiss to stop. Rick is an amazing kisser. Every time we kiss it gets better.

Rick loved the feeling of her body against his. He never felt anything like this before in his life. He can tell she is different than any woman he slept with over the years. Kate is the most beautiful creature his ever met. He positions himself to her entrance rubbing his hard cock in her wet folds.

"Stick it in already." She order

"As you wish" he stuck it in her folds. She felt do amazingly tight around him. He stopped so she can adjust to his size.

"Fuck!" she hissed

"How in the fuck are you so tight?" he said as he gasped of the sensation he was feeling.

"How in the fuck I know Rick just keep moving." She demanded. God he felt so good. I wish I could do this forever.

"Oh my fucking god you feel so fucking good" rick said moving deeper in her pussy.

When he thrust it just gets deeper each time. "Oh God! Holy Fuck Rick! Harder please."

Each time she said his name he went faster and harder like it was a prayer.

They both climax at the same time. He clasped on top of her she just handle him there. She didn't want him to move, loving the warmth of his body. He lifted his head to kiss her lightly on the lips and moved out of her and lied next to her.

He heard someone stomach growling. He was getting hungry and would like something to get rid of the headache he was having.

"Someone is hungry I hear." He said

"Would you like to help me make some breakfast?" she asked

"Sure I would love too. First I would like to take a shower." He said

"My bathroom is over there by my closet. Towels are under the sink." She said give him a quick peck on the lips before she got up to get dressed to head down stairs to get the ingredients to make breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. Of anyone has suggestions or ideas let me now i might use it.**

**Sorry this chapter is short. There will be more.**

**Enjoy (=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you lovely peeps. I'm glad your enjoying it. (=**

* * *

Beckett got all ingredients to make breakfast with Rick. She was just waiting for him to get done with his shower.

Rick got out of the shower got dressed and headed down stairs to help Kate with breakfast. He saw her get the utensils and mixing bowls. Man she sure is gorgeous how can someone like her not have a boyfriend or maybe she does and never told me. Then I don't think she would cheat. He reached the last step and Kate turned her head a smiled at him.

"Hello there beautiful" he said walking over to her kissing her on the lips.

"Hello, you're not bad yourself, Rick" she said kissing him back.

"What do you have in mind for breakfast?" he asked seeing lots of ingredients out on the counter.

"I was think pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit" she said with a big smile.

"That sounds good to me" he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"You can start making the pancakes while I cook the bacon and eggs." She said give him a slap on the ass.

"Oh, I see two people can play that game" he said give her ass a nice squeeze.

"I don't know if you can keep up" she said sticking her hand down his pants grabbing him firmly.

"I'm sure I can keep upppp…" he gasped. Her hand gripping him hard sending shivers down is spine.

"Seems to me your little friend wants to play." She said playful. Why does he have to be so adorable and delicious with wet hair? I could forget breakfast and have him as my breakfast instead. I probably shouldn't though but I could have him after we eat breakfast. She felt him move and he was saying something but she couldn't hear what it was. So she decided to just tease him some more.

"What is it Ricky to much woman for you?" she said with a smirk.

"No, not that I'm hungry and about to come in my pants if you don't stop that" he said

"Okay" she said with a pout.

* * *

After fixing all the food and setting the table so they can eat. They both glanced at other with big smiles on their faces as they sat down. Kate handed Rick a plate. Their plates fool of food.

"Wow' is all he could say he never seen a woman eat so much. Not that his complaining, just in shock.

"Wow what? That I have a lot of food on my plate? Just to let you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She was hoping he wasn't calling her fat.

"No, it's not that just most woman don't eat a whole lot. I wasn't meaning your fat or a pig. You perfect just the way you are and don't change for anyone." He said trying to not piss her off.

"That's very sweet of you Ricky" she said with a grin

"Well its true your very gorgeous beautiful woman Kate" he said with an insuring smile. He loved the way she said Ricky.

"Thank you" she said trying to hide her blush hopping he didn't see but he saw it.

"Always"

They finished eating breakfast in silence and Rick helped her clean the table while she cleaned the dishes. She finished the dishes wondering where Rick went. His probably in my room or in the bath room. So she decided to go up to her room as well. To see what Rick was up to.

* * *

She got up to her room and didn't see Rick.

"Rick" she called out his name no answer. Where in the hell is his?

"Hey, there gorgeous" he said wrapping his arms around Kate from the back.

She turned around in his arms to face him. His eyes are sparkling bright blue. She just got lost in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked

"I was thinking where the hell you were at?" she slapped him on the chest and he just chuckled.

"I was using the restroom, if that's okay with you" he said with a smirk.

"Oh" she said little sadness in her voice. She's glad he just didn't leave her.

"Hey, I wouldn't leave you without saying anything" as he holding her chin up to look in his eyes. He saw sadness in her eyes, so he just wrapped her up in his arms. How can someone so beautiful be so sad? He thought to himself. He really wants to get to know her, if she'll let him. She is different than Krya Blaine and Meredith. He would love to see her every day for the rest of his life.

He just thought of something one way he can get to know her better is to play true or dare.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like how I ended this chapter. Here is shot. I did have plan on this story in my head I keeps changing on me but oh well here you guys go. I have a plan for other chapters it just how I am going to get there is the tricky part. **

**I'm not going to be home this weekend. That's why I am posting a chapter tonight. I leave early in the morning. I am glad not school or work tomorrow. I'll try to write over the weekend. **

**All mistakes are mine and just here for practice and to get better at writing.**

**Thank you for those that do write me a review means a lot thank you.**

**Please let me what you guys think.**

**Enjoy (= **

**Have a great weekend peeps!**


End file.
